


First Impressions

by Ecc0craft



Series: Pharah and the Lotus AU [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana is a good Mom, Angela has a crush, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Fey is a cute kid, First Meetings, Gen, Liao cock-blocks her, Minor Mercy76, New Recruitment, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecc0craft/pseuds/Ecc0craft
Summary: Angela takes a tour of the Switzerland Hq and meets Ana, Gabe, Jack, Li, and Fareeha.She likes most of them, but working so closely with soldiers is going to take some getting used to.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this was originally in Denial. Mercy had her own chapter that involved creating Reaper But Moira got announced while I was in the middle of writing it. My AU is not that cannon reliant but I still didn’t want to post the outdated piece of headcannon. 
> 
> Long story short, the Mercy chapter got scrapped so Liao and Fey had to carry the rest of the story.
> 
> The chapter still had a flashback scene that I thought I could still fit into my AU cannon. This is what evolved from it.

Here she was, Angela Ziegler at the Overwatch headquarters. All of it was so beautiful. Tall white walls of stone, an enormous rotunda in the center, colorful flags of all the affiliated countries blowing in the wind. 

Statues of the founding members decorated the exterior. Reinhardt Wilhelm, in his heavy crusader armor, stood guard at the front gate that opened to a stretched driveway lined with green trees. In the rotunda, Captain Amari held the flag bearing the Overwatch crest, her long hair caught waving just as the banner. In the memorial gardens, Commander Morrison kept watch and saluted the departed. They seemed larger than life, like the gods and heroes of Ancient Greece.

This had to be a dream. This building, the people, everything. It was the most advanced facility Angela had ever seen, even larger and more grand than the hospital she was currently interning at in Zurich. It had the latest and greatest of every medical innovation in the past decade.

Angela thought about all the lives she could save if she had access to such a facility. Her decision to join this Overwatch, was beginning to look like the right one.

“While you are stationed here, you will be working under Dr. Ross, Dr. Klein may also have projects to discuss with you but he is only here a few months at a time.” Captain Amari, the woman herself, stated as they walked through the medical ward. She was a beautiful woman; Regal and elegant, with raven hair and dark intelligent eyes; an Egyptian symbol tattooed under the left one. She was dressed in full cerulean, the official Overwatch uniform no wrinkle out of place and a beret atop her head like a crown. “I hear you are acquainted with our head of engineering, Torbjorn Lindholm.” The Captain said casually.

Angela nodded. “Ja, Torbjorn was close with my parents. My mother used to speak of him like a younger brother.” A twinge of sadness came over her, she still mourned her parents’ deaths. They had been doctors as well but their lives had been claimed in the Omnic crisis.

“We lost too many good people like the Zieglers in the crisis.” Captain Amari said softly. Sensing Angela's sadness. “I'm sure they would be very proud of you. If they could see you now.”

“Danke, Captain.” Angela replied.

“Has anyone shown you where you will be staying?” Amari asked after a short silence.

“Ja, everyone has been very helpful.” Angela replied with a smile. Her room was not quite as grand as the rest of the building but it was still far more comfortable looking than the one room apartment she had been staying in.

The Captain nodded her head. “Good.”

Shortly after the Captain spoke, an intellectual man wearing a sweater vest walked down and adjacent hallway. He seemed, to Angela, to be flustered by something. Captain Amari was very quick to walk after him. Angela was curious so she followed.

“Mr. Graham?” Amari asked the man, who didn't look any relieved to see her. “What are you doing here? Why isn't Fareeha with you?”

The man wrinkled his nose and adjusted his tie. “Commander Reyes, took it upon himself to look after young Fareeha today. I told him that I had things handled but he was very insistent.”

“Gabe…Commander Reyes is here? He’s supposed to be in Canada.” Amari said, more to herself than anyone else.

“He didn't do me the liberty of explaining himself.” Graham replied. “I suppose I should count myself lucky he wasn't in a foul mood.”

Amari seemed to roll her eyes at that. “Where are they now?”

“The Dojo, he's probably teaching her how to kill a man with her thumb.” Graham said with a huff. “Mathematics isn’t important to Reyes, I guess.”

Angela could see that Amari was holding in a snicker. “I'll have a word with him.” She said mildly. Graham excused himself and grumbled down the hall. “Dr. Ziegler, I'm sorry but I have something I need to attend to.”

“Should I go with you?” Angela asked. She was sure that the Captain would not be needing her help but she still felt it polite to ask.

Amari pondered the question for a moment. “Yes, maybe you should. You will be working with Commander Reyes and his men at some point. I think now is as good a time as any to introduce you.”

Angela smiled but inwardly she felt very nervous. The commander had a reputation for being intense. Going by Graham’s behavior, it looked like that reputation was well earned. From what she saw of him in the media, Gabriel Reyes was a solemn, professional soldier; not unlike the more well known Strike Commander Jack Morrison, but without the same kind of hero worship that the latter received. 

There was no statute of Reyes on the grounds, Angela had observed.

By the time they reached the Dojo, Angela had become a bundle of nerves. She had no idea what to expect from meeting the Commander. Once inside the building, she was quick to take note of her surroundings.

The place wasn't crowded at all. There were three or four agents sparing in the far left corner. They were practicing some kind of knife combat, using blunted pieces of wood as dummy blades. One of the agents, a young man around Angela's age, with dark slicked back hair and a French accent, was far better at the exercise than his fellow men. 

Every time he was met with a challenger he would out maneuver them with superior footwork and dispatch them with a well placed thrust. The defeated agents would make loud, overly dramatic death noises as they fell. It all seemed so barbaric to Angela. 

Off the mats, to the side in the same corner, Angela also noted two men not in workout clothes. The shorter man looked to be wearing one of the blue trench coats belonging to the highest ranking agents and the taller man wore a black t-shirt and cargo pants. Angela couldn't make out what they were discussing but she made a guess it was about the knife happy Frenchman.

“Was that all?!” A deep commanding voice said from the center of the gym. It's tone caused the young doctor to swivel her head in alarm.

The other people in the gym were unimportant once she finally saw Reyes. He was just as he was in every poster and tv interview she had seen him in. Tall, with broad shoulders, and dark skin, his scarred face molded into a scowl. His arms were crossed over his chest in a pose that said he was not impressed.

Angela felt herself shiver at the thought of approaching him when—

“Stop in the name of Justice!” A child's voice rang out. A small, raven haired girl appeared and jumped into Reyes's arms. At that moment the commander’s face twisted into the widest grin Angela had ever seen, followed by his deep rumbling laughter.

It was surreal, seeing him like this. All the posters, everything in the media…was a façade.

“Nice to see that you're having fun you two.” Captain Amari said without greeting them first.

“Hola to you too, mi capitan.” Reyes answered. Angela could swear that she saw him throw the Captain a wink.

“Hi mom!” The little girl shouted, squirming out of Reyes's arms and trotting over to Amari. 

The Captain gave her daughter a warm hug and turned to Angela. “Commander Reyes, this is Dr. Angela Ziegler, she's our latest recruit.”

“Hallo, sir.” Angela greeted. She was still nervous but less so now that the atmosphere was more relaxed.

“Nice to meet you doc.” Reyes replied with a nod of his head. “You like the facility so far?”

“Ja, it's all very impressive.”

“Reyes, I thought you were heading to Canada for a mission. What happened?” Amari asked, her tone slightly worried.

“Mission is delayed on Morrison’s orders.” Reyes answered curtly. “Our last mission kinda blew up in his face, I'm not gonna go into detail here but the short version is Morrison: 1, Exploding Golf cart: 0.”

Angela's head was swimming with all the possible scenarios that and exploring golf cart might fit into so she didn't hear the next part of their conversation. Just that before she knew it, Reyes was shouting across the gym at the two men she had seen earlier.

“Jack Morrison! Come and meet our new Doc!” He bellowed to the taller of the pair.

Blinking dazedly, Angela squinted her eyes to see the man better. He was tall and blonde like the man on the posters, but without the iconic blue trench coat. The famous Strike Commander Morrison, was far less ‘striking’ in person, so much so that she hadn't even recognized him.

At least, he wasn't from a distance. As he approached it became apparent as to how tall and muscular he actually was. Not quite as broad as Reyes but still impressive. A fitting likeness to the statue in the gardens too, but there was a rugged gruffness to him that the stone couldn't do justice. Especially with the painfully blackened left eye he was sporting, not to mention the various scrapes and cuts to his cheek, and the bandage wrapped around his right hand.

“Exploding golf cart…” Angela thought as the man closed the distance with long, powerful strides. Her medical instincts were telling her that she needed to assess the injuries further. From the look on Amari’s face, she had the same idea.

“So this is the Swiss Doctor that we're heard so much about.” Morrison said mildly with a turn of his head. There was a deep raspiness to is voice that Angela found herself liking. He spoke softly but she could just imagine what he sounded like when his voice was raised.

“I am Angela Ziegler, sir.” She introduced herself, confidently extending her hand.

“Good to meet you.” Morrison said, leaving an awkward pause when he extended his left hand to shake her right, since his was in bandages.

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Angela apologized, correcting the handshake. His good hand was calloused and rough but very warm, the strength of the man behind it apparent. Her eyes met his, and thought one eye was swollen, Angela became transfixed on the dark blue of his irises. The realization that she was staring caused a slight dusting of pink to come into her cheeks and she took a bashful half step back.

Morrison must have noticed since he quickly moved on to the next subject. “Your research into nanotechnology looks very promising.”

With a smile, Angela showed her appreciation for the change of subject and his mention of her work. Not that she believed for a second that the soldier knew anything about her research, much less understood it. Still, it was a kind statement.

“With Overwatch’s support, I know I can change the world.”

“I'm glad to hear it.” Morrison replied “I've seen your designs for the Staff and suit, they could be invaluable on the front lines.”

This made Angela flinch. On one hand, she was flattered that the commander actually HAD looked into her research. On the other, she was upset by his assumption that her inventions had any place on a battlefield.

“My designs are meant for quick medical response during a crisis, not for combat. SAVING lives not taking them.” Angela said firmly, realizing all too late that her statement could be considered rude.

Morrison raised an eyebrow and Reyes's brows furrowed but neither had time to answer before an unfamiliar voice rose from behind.

“You know that Overwatch is a military organization, right?” The voice asked condescendingly.

It came from the man Morrison had been taking with before. Slender framed, looking very short next to Reyes and Morrison, with pale skin and dark blue hair tied back in a bob. Despite his age looking to be only mid twenties he had the presence of a high ranking officer.

“I've been assured that's not ALL Overwatch is.” Angela said defensively. She didn't like the way his amber eyes studied her, picking her apart to the bone, bright and suspicious.

“So we’re not ALL barbarians, is what you’re saying?”

Captain Amari came forward and shot a critical look at the man before addressing Angela. “Do excuse, Security Chief Liao. He tends to speak his mind, even when it's impertinent.”

“Looks like I'm not the only one. I just wanted to make sure the kid knows what she's gotten herself into.” Liao said defensively. “She’s bold enough If not a bit—”

“Good.” Morrison said before the security chief could say more. “We want bold people in Overwatch.” There was an icy glare that accompanied the interruption. Upon seeing it Liao went back to his tablet, averting his eyes. Reyes and Amari even backed up, having retreated to their own conversation. “Dr. Ziegler is well informed on her role here, I suggest now you try and make her feel welcome.”

Liao did as ordered, making Angela more comfortable by going back to the other agents. 

“Sorry about that, he really isn’t an ass all the time.” Morrison assured. “He’s just having trouble adjusting to Peace time. Pacifists are just something he’ll need to get used too.”

“I apologize for my comment earlier...” Angela fidgeted. She really hadn’t spent much time with career soldiers, she hadn’t meant to imply that they were bad people. “You’re the Commander, I shouldn’t have spoken out of line.”

“We’re all a part of the same team Ziegler.” Morrison hummed with just a ghost of a smile. “Healers and Soldiers need to work together.”

He said his goodbyes and walked over to join Liao. Angela watched as the two men had a brief exchange. They seemed to go back and forth until Liao’s face turned red and Morrison let out a low chuckle.

Angela smiled before she felt a tug on the sleeve of her coat. It was the little girl from before, with everything happening Angela had almost forgotten about her.

“Hey!” The girl said to get Angela’s attention.

“Oh, Hallo. My name is Angela.” Angela greeted. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Fareeha Amari.” The girl smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Mercy ships Never Die!
> 
> This Fandom loves Mercy. She has been shipped at some point with literally everyone she talks to in this story.  
> Except for Liao. Sorry ladies, he’s with the watch.
> 
> McCree is in this story. He is one of the agents making overly dramatic death noises.
> 
> Jack and Li are silently judging him.
> 
> Separately, Gabe, Jack and Li are okay. Put them together and they turn into jackasses. Never go golfing with them.


End file.
